1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer in which inkjet heads for ejecting ink from its nozzles based on image data and a print medium are moved relatively to each other.
2. Background Arts
Generally, well-known is an inkjet printer in which inkjet heads for ejecting ink from its nozzles based on image data and a print medium are moved relatively to each other.
A line-type inkjet printer includes plural inkjet heads for ejecting ink aligned along a primary sweeping direction perpendicular to a secondary sweeping direction (=a feeding direction of a print sheet fed on a sheet feed path). Namely, the secondary sweeping direction is parallel to the sheet feeding direction. In such a line-type inkjet printer, airflow may be generated by print sheet feeding. In addition, airflow from the inkjet heads toward the print sheet may be also generated by ink droplets ejected from the inkjet heads onto the print sheet. This airflow formed by the ejected droplets is called as self-generated airflow.